


Radioactive

by charleslehnsherr



Series: Stranger Things A/B/O [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creampie, Crossdressing, Exhibitonism, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Omega Steve Harrington, Steve Wears Panties, sex in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleslehnsherr/pseuds/charleslehnsherr
Summary: Steve chooses Billy.





	Radioactive

**Author's Note:**

> [SEQUEL TO STARRING ROLE]  
> THE FIRST ENDING TO THE SERIES! 
> 
> There will be two alternate endings after this one, but for now — Billy is choosen by Steve, as popularly requested.
> 
> ~ not yet edited i published it on my phone so after work i’ll edit it   
> ~ pure and utter FILTH

_ Baby I’m gonna leave you  _

_ Drowning _

_ Until you reach for my  _

_ Hand  _

Steve doesn’t want to go to school the next day so the solution is simple - he doesn’t. With no parents to care for him, and a decision for him to make; he skips school to go to the lake deep into the woods. He brings a towel with him so he can lay it down by the edge of the pond, laying down on it with only a pair of shorts on. It’s hot today, so he revels in the sun beating down on his skin - enjoying it so much he ends up falling asleep. 

He wakes up and since no one in their Godforsaken mind would come so deep into the woods during the time - he’s alone, with all of the stuff in its rightful area. The Omega yawns and packs up, realizing he must’ve slept quite a bit since when he turns the car on, its built in clock reads three o’clock. 

“Let’s drive down to town,” he says to himself, snatching up his plaid button up shirt in the back of his seat. He pulls it on him, not bothered enough to button it. “Let’s see what type of shit is being sold in this dumbass town.” 

The Omega pulls into the downtown area of Hawkins smoking a cigarette, parking in a spot outside of the small mall they have and taking one more hit before getting out and smashing it beneath his flip-flops. He’s honestly a sight to behold as he walks into the small, gathering the eyes of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas alike. They aren’t looks of lust or envy - but rather concern and confusion. The beautiful Omega is baring his chest with a thin piece of flannel over his shoulders, in his P.E shorts, and flip-flops. 

No unmated Omega would walk out alone like that. 

Then again, no unmated Omega is like Steve. 

An Alpha tries to approach him in the store and he all but does a 360; twirling around the man before confidently walking towards the Omega section. 

“Don’t see why there’s an Omega section,” Steve says to himself with a scoff, running his fingers over a soft white skirt in the clearance section. “Nance would like this,” he tells himself. “She really would.” 

He hums to himself as he walks through the store, no money on him. He just wanted to look around, make comments to himself...ignoring responsibilities for just one more day, and take a personal day off. 

“Am I just dreaming or is that perfect Omega, Steve Harrington?” 

Steve rolls his eyes at the familiar voice, looking over his shoulder. Between the two Alpha’s he had to pick from, he’s glad it was Billy. Sweet, charming Billy wouldn’t immediately pounce on him for an answer, or pound him with questions. He’d act just like nothing happened….Like today’s some normal day, and not one filled with stress and anxiety for the poor Omega. 

“I’m not the perfect Omega,” He says, looking down at the skirt in front of him. “I think if I were I’d dress like it - skirts, panties, the works. I don’t buy this crap, though. This ain’t  _ Omega  _ clothes, it’s just...clothes.” 

Billy nods, rolling the toothpick in his mouth as he listens to the boy. “Max thinks this shit is crap,” he says, pointing to the pink and white clothes in front of the Omega. “Shops in the Alpha section, even if she knows her heats coming up. Pretty sure she’s gonna turn out like your girl Nance; get a secondary sex change.” 

Steve’s breath catches in his throat and his eyes widen. “How did you - How did you know?” 

“She left a note, princess,” Billy says, walking over and projecting  _ comfort  _ just like he did the day before. “Everyone’s talking about it. How did you know, though?” 

Steve shrugs, hanging his head down and fiddling with the soft skirt in his hands. “I talked to her when she left, I just...I didn’t tell anyone out of respect for her, you know? It’s her story to tell...She was never an Alpha. She was always...Nance.” 

“Yeah,” Billy is silent for a moment before taking the skirt from the Omega and placing it in his own hands with a smirk, deciding to change the conversation for the boy’s sake. “You’d look pretty cute in this shit, you know? Your independent Omega trait is fucking dope cause Omega Rights and all that crap, but...ever tried a skirt on? Panties?”

Steve blushes, shaking his head. “I’ve tried some stereotypical  _ Omega shirts  _ on, but...Never the skirts or panties. I never really had a reason to, you know?” 

“A reason?” Billy says, raising one eyebrow. “You don’t need a reason to wear this, princess. You wear whatever you want when you want to because that’s  _ your  _ body. You can do whatever you want with it.” 

The Omega bites his lip, feeling turned on at the thought of putting on a show for the Alpha. “What if…” Steve tugs on the Alpha’s shirt and brings his ear to his lips. “What if I tried on a cute pair of panties, and let you see in the backroom? I don’t have any money, but it never hurts trying on stuff, right?” 

He pulls away with a blush on his cheeks, Billy both shocked and turned on at once. 

“Fuck yeah,” he says, curling the skirt in his hand up and around his fist. “Max’ll probably piss off somewhere when she realizes I’m not coming. Let’s do this,” 

Steve feels bubbly when the Alpha is picking out lace panties and thongs, comparing the color to his skin tone. 

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

“I can’t believe this,” Billy whispers when Steve and him are in the back, Billy sitting on the floor while the Omega stand above him, starting to get undressed. “Posh little Harrington, stripping for some low grade Alpha so he’s seen in panties and thongs.”

Steve blushes, taking off his shirt and slipping off his high waisted pants before he’s standing in only boxers. “Shut your eyes,” he breathes, waiting until the Alpha’s eyes are fully closed before chewing on his lips, looking at the red thong in his hands. 

The Omega licks his lips and pulls it on slowly, the material soft against his hair-free legs. He pulls it all the way up until his small cock is tucked in and the material disappears into the crack of his swollen ass. “Okay,” he breathes. “You can open now.” 

Steve has his rear facing Billy, looking over his shoulder shyly while the Alpha takes him in. 

“Come here,” Billy says, eyes in awe even when Steve turns around to walk forward, feeling the slick gather up in his hole. “God you’re a beauty.” 

The Alpha rests his palms on the boys calf and softly lets them travel upwards, until he’s cupping the boy’s behind. “Red is your color,” he says, cock aching in his jeans. “Sweetie, you’re gorgeous.” 

“That isn’t the only one,” Steve says, stepping away from him. “Close your eyes again.” 

Billy licks his lip and does as told, this time putting his hands over his eyes so he knows Steve doesn’t think he’s peaking. 

The Omega takes the red thong off and grabs the yellow lace thong that comes attached to yellow stockings. After about three minutes of untangling it, he’s standing in the middle of the room with yellow stockings up to his mid thigh, the matching lace panties attached to it. One look at himself in the mirror sends a strike of  _ arouselwantneed  _ through him, causing slick to leak out of his hole. Deciding he wants to torture the Alpha, he gets on his knees, elbows to the floor so his back is arched beautifully and his ass is there for Billy to see. 

“Okay,” he says at a loss of breath. “Go ahead.” 

Billy blinks his eyes open to see the Omega’s ass in his face, the thick thighs pressed together with yellow material covering it. He crawls over to Steve, hands hovering over him but not touching it - as if he had found the fountain of Youth. 

“Wow,” he says, eyes sparkling. “You just... _ fuck.  _ You can’t stop this, Steve.” 

“Stop what-” 

Billy’s hand is coming down onto his behind with a loud smack, causing the Omega to let out a soft squeak, jutting forward from the harshness. He bites his lip and whines when the Alpha is grabbing his hips and rubbing his clothes crotch into his ass. He dry humps the Omega until there’s slick staining the yellow colored material, the boys thighs trembling as he does so. 

“Billy,” Steve says, reaching behind him and grabbing at his arm. “Knot me. Right now, here. Please,” 

“I can fuck you hard,” Billy says, undoing his zipper and pulling his hard cock out, pumping it with his fist. “But I ain’t stickin’ a knot in you till Byers is out of the picture.” 

“He already is,” Steve says, moaning when Billy moves the strand of the thong out of the way so he can slide his cock up and down in between the fine cheeks. “I promise, Billy - I want to be with you, just... _ please,  _ give me your fucking knot.” 

Billy huffs. “Poor kid,” is his only comment on Steve’s decision before he’s swiftly grabbing the Omega’s hair and forcing the tight hole onto his full length in one motion. Steve lets out a loud yell, hole clenching down on his cock. 

The Alpha curses and grabs some stranded thongs nearby and stuffs them into the Omega’s mouth, making him tense and shoot his cum onto the floor, already overly sensitive from having a dick in him when he’s in public. 

There’s a knock when Billy starts fucking into him, his cock stretching out his small hole nicely. 

“Is everything okay?” A voice asks, concerned. 

Billy smiles and pushes the boy onto the floor and out of doggy position, dick deep inside the boy as he lays his entire weight on him. “Tell her baby,” he whispers in his ear. “Tell her you’re fine.” 

Billy takes the thong’s out of his mouth so he can speak, having trapped the boys arms under his own torso. 

“I’m okay!” Steve says, eyes rolling back when his Alpha gives a sharp thrust, stabbing the tip of his fat cock into the Omega’s prostate. “Just fell, is all.” 

Billy shoves the thong’s back into his mouth and starts to fuck the boy furiously, placing his hands on the floor and pushing himself up; arms trembling as his lower body goes down and into Steve - the Omega whimpering poorly into his pretty panties. He ignores the voice outside and goes to town; surprised nobody can hear the harsh slaps of skin meeting skin. 

“Good bitch,” he grunts, loving the slick, warm heat wrapped around his cock. “Such a good bitch. Mine, forever. You’re mine, you got that? This hole is mine to fuck and mine only. No more sleeping around the block for you because  _ you’re mine.  _ And if you ain’t satisfied then you tell me and I’ll fuck you square in the middle of the neighbourhood until you’re bleeding so everyone knows not to touch you.” 

Steve nods along to his Alpha, clenching down on the thick tool inside of him. “Yours, yours... _ only  _ yours.” 

Billy pulls out of him and smacks his cock against the wet hole, smirking as he does so. “Roll over,” 

The Omega whines low and complies, rolling onto his back. Billy scoops the boys right leg and puts it over his shoulder, pressing down as he slips his cock back into the stretched and wet hole. 

“Fuck,” Steve cries from his gag, eyebrows knitting together and squeezing his eyes shut. “So  _ deep. _ ”

“Yeah baby,” Billy says with a grin, his cock throbbing with excitement to finally pop his knot. “ _ Deep. _ ”

The primal instinct between Alpha and Omega was simple — the Omega rolls over onto their back, spreads their legs, and takes whatever the Alpha (who is all but made to  _ breed _ ) gives them. Alpha’s can only be satisfied from the primal need to breed if they impregnate their mate, which is why the sex between Billy and Steve was so good. Since Steve was a male Omega who wasn’t born with a female reproductive system, he would never get pregnant; frustrating Billy’s Alpha and causing him to fuck Steve silly whenever he got the chance. That was something he was looking forward to. 

Billy grunts as he pounds into the smaller boy relentlessly, who manages to spit out the thongs and cry loudly into the air before he smacks a hand down on the boy’s mouth. The Omega is absolutely fucked — head limp and bobbing against the floor, eyes rolled back into his skull, and not moving as he takes everything Billy gives him.

“My princess,” Billy says, letting his weight shift onto one hand as he pinches Steve’s nipple to wake him up a little. “ _ My  _ Omega.” 

“Yours,” Steve whines from behind the hand, incoherent. “Yours.” 

Billy grunts when his knot pops, swelling deep within Steve and locking them together. Billy sighs and closes his eyes — when he feels his Omega beneath him lean up to lick along his neck, tightening his hole on the thick cock within him. 

“Fuck baby,” Billy says when the Omega rolls the tired Alpha over so he’s now the one on top — a small cock reddened with hardness pointing at him. “You’re still going.” 

Steve licks his lips and leans down to kiss his lips softly. “You don’t know the half of it, baby.” 

And then the Omega is riding him hard, biting his lip hard in order not to cry which results in cracked skin; causing the Alpha to yank him down and cover his mouth with his. 

It’s like he’s found heaven as Steve rides his knot, the pleasure all the more better. They go for ten minutes, Steve being absolutely  _ filthy  _ with the way he rotates his hips and rolls them before the Alpha is depositing another dump of cum deep in him, the knot going down slightly. 

“Own me,” Steve says, pulling away from his Alpha’s lips to grip his cheeks. “Fuck me like you  _ mean it _ .” 

Billy rolls them over again and manages to stand up with the boy in his arms; gripping his ass to keep him steady as Steve wraps his arms and legs around him so he’s stabilized. “You shouldn’t have said that,” he whispers in Steve’s ear. 

The Omega has no time to react before Billy is pushing him up and down on his cock as if he’s nothing but a sex toy — the boy having to curl inwards and bite his lover’s shoulder to keep himself quiet. His thighs tremble roughly as he fucked, a certain stab to the prostate causing him to clench down and cum untouched. Billy, deciding he doesn’t care, backs them up to the wall and lets Steve rest against it, getting a better angle to pound the boy’s prostate in. Overwhelmed, Steve bites down on his shoulder hard and cums twice more — tipping Billy over the edge and causing him to cum hard in Steve’s ass; letting it take home with the rest of it. When Billy pulls his deflated knot out it all spills out, dripping out of the wrecked hole, over his balls, and down the boys legs to leak on the floor. 

The sight is enough to get him hard again and Steve is soon on his knees for him, the Omega drunk on sex as his throat is fucked; Billy forcing the boy to take all eight inches of his cock deep down his throat as he humps it furiously. He pulls the boy off his cock and all but flings him to the floor, the Omega stumbling before he takes place on his hands and knees like the good boy he is. 

He moans openly when Billy shoves his cock back inside, gripping his hips and pounding him so hard he sees stars. The store must be empty since he can’t smell or hear anyone near them, or maybe it was evacuated because they could tell there was a mating going on. It happened a lot, actually — there was even a law instituted during the 1950s that if a mating was going on in public to evacuate the area since pulling an Alpha would not only harm yourself but also the Omega. 

Billy doesn’t force Steve to keep quiet because he’s missed the boys loud moans, missed the way they make his dick throb with pleasure. All that’s heard is the dirty words Billy says to get the Omega through the coupling, skin slapping skin, and loud moans. Right as he’s about to cum, Billy pulls out when leaves his Omega crying and pushing back onto it. The Alpha groans but allows his Omega to ride himself on his cock, hole fluttering beautifully as he moved himself up and down. But Billy wanted to cum all over the Omega’s face so he would smell like him for days so he does — forcing the Omega off his cock and rolling him over so he’s straddling Steve’s chest; gripping his fat dick to smack it all over the boy’s face. He moans when his Alpha releases, creamy white cum splattering all over his face and making him dizzy from the scent.

“Fuck me,” Steve moans, thrusting up and against Billy’s ass. “Fuck me,  _ please. _ ”

Billy groans when he moves down in between the boys legs and thrusts back in, even if his dick was only half hard. 

“Baby I think I triggered your heat,” Billy says to the Omega, who’s already moving up and down his cock as the Omega rolls his eyes back and screams as he cums from the slightly movement. 

“Don’t care,” Steve says. “Fuck me, want you — yours,  _ fuck me.”  _

How could Billy say no to that? 

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

“You ready to go home?” Billy asks, wiping the sweat that beaded around his forehead as the Omega between his legs nursed on his cock, humming low as he fucked his throat on it. 

A small piece of Steve’s sanity answers him. “You’re gonna have to call Omega services. Not now, though,” and then the throat is back on his tired dick, sucking him dry. 

Billy sighs and leans back, placing his arms behind his head as the Omega crawls up him and sinks back down onto his cock, immediately cumming all over his Alpha’s chest. He’ll never get used to the tight feeling of Steve’s hole, which is fine. 

_ There’s a phone outside,  _ Billy remembers, but when Steve cries and throws his head back so beautiful he has to roll over and start pounding into him with all the strength and energy he had; fucking him so hard the Omega blacks out — not causing him to stop.  _ I guess I’ll just enjoy this until he passes out.  _

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

  
_ I made the right choice,  _ Steve thinks when he comes to in his bed, Alpha beside him. He doesn’t get to think of it much because a wave of need is washing over him and he’s sliding down so he can wake his Alpha up with a great throat fucking. 

**Author's Note:**

> ..i have nothing 2 say...
> 
> tumblr @blackbanther for any questions/comments/concerns. 
> 
> LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT TWO ALTERNATIVE ENDINGS!! THIS ISNT THE ONLY ENDING!!!


End file.
